Girls with Guns
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: The boys get a mission to go to L4 and find newly arisen pilots. The thing is they don't know much about them and now they are undercover as...Highschool students! Once starting they meet an odd girl who doesn't talk to anyone and not much is known about


Girls with Guns

by Chikara - Yuy

Okay I came up with this and its just a start! Lol. But anyways there is an Oc form at the end of this fill it out if it is done correctly I will e-mail you to tell you if I picked it or she will just appear the Oc will appear in a coming chapter.

Now then I do not Gundam Wing or its characters! I only own my character and my friend owns Toni.

BlackAngel001: character: Antonietta

* * *

Doctor G and his fellows stood in front of the boys. "We have gotten more information on those new pilots. After hacking into Oz computers we think they might be hiding on L4. You boys are going to go there undercover as students at the local high school and see what you can find out. It seems as if these pilots might be at least in thier teenage years like yourselves. We presume that the pilots are male like yourselves but keep a sharp look out. When and if you do find them you are to bring them to us. Mission accepted?"

"Mission accepted." boomed four male voices.

* * *

A young woman sighed to herself as she looked about she sat up from her bed and looked out the window of her apartment. She had lived there for two years now, she had moved out of her mother's mansion when she turned sixteen wanting to live on her own and take care of herself. She turned from the window and looked over at a picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of an older woman with short brown hair glasses and a big smile, a girl was by her side being hugged tight in the woman's arms. The girl in the bed stood and stretched the popping of joints didn't bother nor hurt her. She then bent over blowing out the candles on either side of the picture.

Straightening she walked over to her closet her long black hair whipping at herher calvesand floating a bit behind her. She pulled out a pair of flared jeans, a sleeveless purple shirt, and changed out of her sleeping clothes folding them neatly and putting them in a corner to be washed later. Her room was small but neat. It had the things she would need nothing else more. Her German Shepard lifted its head to look at her as she went to brush out her hair. Once that was done and her hair in its usual braid she slipped on a pair of socks then her black elevator boots and then her black jacket. She then looked into her small mirror and black eyes stared back out at her. She let out a whistle and the dog got up from its bed and followed her from the room.

It was a short morning for her but a regular routine. Cereal, orange juice, clean the dishes from the morning, check e-mail, and all the windows then the door.

After that was done she turned her head and grabbed her sunglasses from the table next to the door. She then grabbed her keys and opened the door. "Grey, lets go." she called to the dog.

Once outside she walked to the garage and opened it going in she ordered the dog in German to get in the passenger cup attached to the bike. She had a motor cycle that she used for usual transportation. Her other car a Mustang was used for when she had to carry more people. Her bike was a Harely Davidson. It was black, and it had lavender flames on it with silver flames just behind it to blend in. She slipped on her helmet and put the keys in the ignition. Starting it up she sped out of her garage the door closing and locking behind her. This was her time during the day. She loved it. She of course would probably have a job to do when she got back but for now she had time to get to her other job which was her band. After about four hours of driving she pulled to a stop in front of a club. It was called the Angels.

She went and opened the doors once inside she went and checked up on the speakers and everything ordering Grey to watch the doors as they had swung closed behind her.

She went and checked the instruments they were left at the club unless the group had a gig somewhere else. She finished checking everything and waited for the rest of the band to show. She sighed and leaned back in a chair reading over her new lyrics for a song she had written.

One other person in her band"Death's Angels" would be there soon. "Yo Kurai, how long has it been?"

Kurai glanced up at the last person she had wanted to see anytime soon she glared at him and Grey growled lowly barring her teeth.

She rolled her eyes and glared at her ex-boyfriend. Damn him, it figures he would come back to make her life a bigger hell than it already was.

"Hnn." she grunted, as if she would talk to him and he was actually lucky enough to get a grunt as an answer.

"Aw come on you know your happy to see me. You still cant be mad about what happened can you?"

The doors opened again behind him and shut a young woman stood there and glared at him from behind. "What are you doing here?" A young woman stood behind him, she had short black hair loose to her shoulders, she was dressed in a loose white shirt and a long black skirt. Right then her hazel eyes were glaring at the boy standing there. Kurai stood and held up a hand stopping her from speaking again.Toni she always happened to show up at theappropriate time."Get out of here." she said in a cold steely voice. "I mean it. I don't want you here or anywhere around here or her. Get out Garret."

"You'll regret saying that. I promise." Garret growled.

The girl with the hazel eyes glared. "Don't make threats you can't keep. Cause that won't happen."

When Garret walked out the doors slamming behind him Kurai looked at her friend. well not friends actually but at least they could stand one and other's company. In Kurai's opinion she had no friends and didn't need any. Friends only brought trouble if they died all it brought was saddness and pain. So all she had was a commrade in arms. They sat down and began working on thier new songs. After about four hours Antonietta was called for an emergancy at her hospital where she worked as a doctor for surgery. Toni bid Kurai goodbye as she hurried outside to jump into her convertible and speed off.

Kurai left last and walked down the street Grey walking at her side. Her mind was filled with thoughts she then noticed a group of men following her. She moved slightly faster and walked into the park she stopped when she noticed another half of the group in front of her. So L4 still had this many idiots around? She got into a fighting stance as the first one attacked her. She ducked under one guy's fist and punched him in the gut and chest with rapid movements. She then dodged quickly to the left as he fell clutching his stomach. She quickly sent a round house kick at the man to her right knocking him down and out for the count. She then dropped as one guy tried to kick her and she spin kicked his feet from beneath him sending him to the ground. When he got back up she sent about ten rapid punches and kicks to his upper daiphram and legs.

Without turning around she sent her fist over her shoulder into the face of another one. She then stomped on his foot and using his wieght against him flipped him over her shoulder as she bent making him land on his back knocking the wind out of him. Then her eyes widenedas she felt a searing pain in her back, she spun around and hissed under her breath as she felt her shirt and the skin on her back be ripped by the blade. She looked up at her attacker to recognize Garret, and she glared at him he swung at her again but she stepped back yet he still managed to scratch herneck. He lunged at her again this time reaching her as she tripped then tried to flip over one of the unconsious men. He pulled the knife from her leg as she wrenched away from him sending the cut across it. She tried to run and put some distance between them only to feel the thud of the knife as hit hit her deep in her right side, and a smaller one in her left leg. She collapsed to her knees and turned to see that one of his friends had managed to get up and had been the one to throw the second knife.

"I told you, that you would regret what you said." Garret stated smirking as he moved forward. Kurai could only focus on keeping her breathing steady so that her heart could slow and stop beating so fast. Her eyes watched him coldly as she leaned against a gazebo wall.

"Now then," he pulled out his gun but she was quicker she pulled out her own and shot sending the gun spiraling from his hand but a second one shot her own out of her hand. His friend had his own gun as well.

"Hm, now then I think it would be more painful if I just killed you now, and with your own gun it should be quite amusing." Kurai didn't say anything, she had been trained not to die and even if he shot her she knew one thing. She would not die.

but a second Gun shot sounded knocking the pistol from Garret's hand. He turned and only got to see the butt of a gun smaking him in the head. The mysterious person turned to look at the second man only to see him running off in the opposit direction, but upon turning around and looking for the wounded girl Purssian blue eyes found her missing. He hadn't got a good look at that girl but with the amount of blood on the ground and since it looked like none of the men here were bleeding she was serioulsy injured. "Hnn." he grunted as he turned and walked out of the park tucking his gun back into its holster while walking away. What he didn't notice were the dark eyes watching from a bush nearby before they dissappeared.

* * *

okay, now then! cliff hanger! heh heh heh...I am so evil. 

Now then for the charcter form

First name:

Last name:

Meaning:

Code name:

piolt or no:

Specialty: (Mechanic, computers, explosives, spying, assasination, guns, -medic and martial arts and swords are taken-)

Nationality:

age: (16 or older)

Hieght:

birthday:

appearence (beauty counts!)

personality (no mary sue's)

background (no tragedy here and you are not realted to any of the gundam guys or the two main female characters)

favorite food:

least favorite food:

hobbies:

likes (don't just put like reading or trianing or something put down other things too)

dislikes (don't just put bullies or water or hieghts add more)

Band member or not:

band position: (lead singer and keyboard are taken)

Love interest: (Duo and Heero are already taken)

How you and your love interest met:

Oz or the piolots:

* * *

alright I hope you enojoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R! 


End file.
